


Cravings

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Major Crimes, The Closer
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon has a craving that only Brenda can satisfy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Brenda/Sharon Month of Love. Hold onto your pants, folks – this one is pretty dirty. Shameless smut ahead. Please let me know what you think! Comments are love!

Brenda dipped her spoon into the ice cream carton, taking care to scoop up an equal amount of chocolate and vanilla. She hummed in anticipation and brought the spoon to her mouth, slowly closing her lips around it. She worked at the cold, sugary mouthful with her tongue, allowing the ice cream to melt and slide deliciously down her throat. She closed her eyes and savored the treat. 

The blonde continued to dig into the carton while she stood in front of the open freezer, the hair on her arms standing on end from the chill. She was determined that each bite would be her last, that she only wanted a quick fix before Sharon got home with dinner, but one bite had turned into two and she couldn’t be bothered to get a bowl or sit at the island or even to put on a pair of pajama bottoms. 

Instead, Brenda Leigh swayed on her feet in her favorite pink tank top and a pair of black briefs and enjoyed every sweet mouthful of ice cream that she greedily ate. She lewdly licked her spoon clean and smacked her lips, reveling in the delicious thrill of sneaking her dessert.

The look in Sharon’s eyes when she came in empty-handed through the back door let Brenda know just what—or, more aptly, _who_ \--was for dinner. 

“Hi,” Brenda said, smiling sweetly at her lover, whose anger and frustration were nearly palpable. She reached into the freezer and picked up the cover of the ice cream carton from where she had set it and popped it back on. She stuck the spoon in her mouth, shoved the ice cream back in beside the frozen peas, and nudged the door shut with her knee. She tapped the spoon against her lip and tried not to look too much like the cat who got the canary. “Bad day?” 

Sharon tossed her keys on the counter and set down her purse, shaking her head. “Horrible. The incompetence of the men I work with _astounds_ me. Honestly—no. No, I don’t want to talk about it.” She paused and unbuttoned the two buttons of her black blazer, taking a moment to take off her glasses and set them down before she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I completely forgot to pick up dinner.” 

“That’s all right,” Brenda conceded gently as she set the spoon in the sink, watching as Sharon rolled her shoulders to assuage the tension that had no doubt been building all day. “I’m sure we’ve got somethin’ we can pick at.” 

“It looks like you’ve already eaten,” Sharon responded when she finally focused her eyes on Brenda, sweeping her gaze over Brenda’s half-naked body. Her eyes, so much larger and greener and more dangerous without her glasses, fixed on the hardened peaks of Brenda’s nipples. “Cold?” 

Brenda shivered, no longer feeling the chill from the freezer. “I had some ice cream…” 

“You had dessert without me?” Sharon asked, her voice low and almost unnaturally husky. She shrugged her jacket over her shoulders and draped it over one of the barstools. 

“I had a cravin’…” the blonde replied, watching as her lover advanced on her. 

Sharon tsked, the look in her eye so intense that Brenda instinctively took a step back, leaving her pressed against the refrigerator. “Brenda Leigh, always concerned with satisfying her own cravings first…” She stopped in front of her, almost touching her but not quite. 

“If you’d been here, I’d have been more concerned with satisfyin’ yours.” 

“Is that so?” Sharon asked, tracing the tip of one finger along the edge of her panties, careful not to touch the exposed strip of flesh between tank top and underwear. “I don’t believe you.” 

Brenda refrained from rolling her eyes, knowing that Sharon was in a mood. They’d had this fight before, where Sharon accused Brenda of being selfish and Brenda all but stuck her fingers in her ears and denied it. She sure as hell didn’t want to have it again, not when Sharon was so irritable. 

“I’ve got a craving…” Sharon began, placing her palms on Brenda’s thighs. They both watched as she traced the curves of her hips and the slope of her waist before her hands cupped Brenda’s breasts. Brenda gasped and Sharon breathed harshly through her nose. 

The blonde didn’t need to ask just what her lover was craving; by the way Sharon’s palms caressed her through the cotton of her tank top, she had a fairly good idea. She simply exhaled through her open mouth and wet her lips with her tongue. 

“Aren’t you going to ask what I want?” Sharon prompted, nuzzling her nose along the line of Brenda’s jaw. She blew a stream of hot breath across the blonde’s neck. 

Brenda bit back a whimper. “What d’you want?” 

“You,” Sharon replied, gently pinching Brenda’s nipples. She swept her tongue along the shell of Brenda’s ear. “In our bed.” 

“Let’s go,” Brenda urged hastily, her hands finally coming to grip Sharon’s hips. The other woman wouldn’t budge. 

Sharon pulled back to stare at Brenda’s mouth, the look in her eye positively predatory. “I’ll be there in a minute,” she said, placing a feather-light kiss on Brenda’s lips. “Get out the box.” 

Brenda blinked. “The b-box?” 

Sharon nodded, taking a step back. She didn’t smirk or even look smug; she simply stared imploringly at Brenda and unbuttoned the top few buttons of her crisp white blouse. “Yes. The box. Unless you don’t care about my craving after all?” 

The blonde nodded dumbly, trying to ignore the answering throb from between her legs. As she headed for the hall, she stopped. “Aren’t you comin’?” 

Sharon reached into one of the cabinets for a small glass. “I certainly hope so.” 

Brenda bit her cheek to refrain from smiling and headed down the hall, feeling Sharon’s eyes on her ass as she went. Knowing that Sharon was watching her made her feel powerful, like this wasn’t all about Sharon throwing her weight around to regain the feeling of control she’d undoubtedly lost at work. It made her feel deliciously _wanted_ , and that was better than ice cream any day. 

She tried not to skip on her way to the bedroom, her body thrumming in anticipation. She marveled at how aroused she had become, though she was not surprised. Sharon Raydor had promised in no uncertain terms that she would be fucking her six ways from Sunday, and Brenda could hardly wait. 

When she entered their bedroom, she turned on the tiny lamp next to Sharon’s side of the bed, filling the room with a cozy orange glow. Dropping to her knees, Brenda rummaged beneath the bed, pushing aside errant shoe boxes and the crumpled heap of a woolen sweater that had gone missing a month ago. She huffed, lifting the bedskirt higher to get a better look. She saw the imposing gray box, but it was too far to reach. She crawled over to the foot of the bed and delved beneath it once more, finally grabbing at the box and pulling it out. 

She stared down at the lid, pondering its contents. She was still on her hands and knees when Sharon spoke from the doorway. 

“How did you know this is what I had in mind?” 

Brenda peered over her shoulder and openly gaped at the sight of her lover leaning against the doorframe, blouse unbuttoned and a small glass of bourbon in hand. Then she registered what Sharon had said and blushed, remembering what position she was in. She said nothing, not trusting her own voice, and sat back on her heels, watching as Sharon set down the glass on the dresser and came to stand before her. 

The blonde caressed her hands along Sharon’s legs, sliding up and over the skirt. She splayed her hands upon her lover’s hips, drawing her closer so that she could press her lips to the soft flesh of Sharon’s bare abdomen. The brunette sighed, gently brushing aside unkempt blonde curls, while Brenda teasingly flicked her tongue into the dip of Sharon’s belly button as she unzipped the skirt. 

“I’m gonna help you forget that you had a bad day,” Brenda promised, nuzzling her nose against the impossibly smooth flesh while she pushed the skirt down over Sharon’s hips. She grasped Sharon’s thighs when the fabric pooled at her feet and nipped at her belly with her teeth. She spent several minutes here, knowing just how sensitive she was along her lower abdomen, a fact that was confirmed by the harsh exhalations sounding from above.

Brenda suckled a little near Sharon’s hip bone, her hands sliding upward to cup her breasts through the satin of her nude bra. Sharon covered her hands with her own, holding them to her as Brenda’s fingers squeezed and tweaked and fondled. Her hips squirmed and Brenda grinned into her belly, laving at the little mark she’d made with her tongue. Tomorrow, when Sharon returned to work and whatever situation had set her off, she’d have the faintest of bruises just beneath the line of her skirt, and whenever she moved she would feel it. Brenda glowed at the thought: she’d be with her all day. 

She reveled at the fact that she could already smell how ready Sharon was, how wet and eager her body had become. She placed wet, open-mouthed kisses along the soft slope of Sharon’s stomach and got to her feet. She never pulled her mouth away from Sharon’s body, using the new position to lick her tongue along the cup of her nude bra while she pushed the crisp white shirt off her shoulders. The cotton blouse fluttered to their feet and, once Sharon’s hands were free from their confines, she threaded her fingers through Brenda’s hair. She uttered a low, throaty moan when Brenda’s teeth found the hardened peak of her nipple through the bra; before Brenda could tease it with her tongue, Sharon’s fingers tightened and tugged, pulling Brenda’s head level with her own before claiming her mouth in a bruising kiss. 

Brenda could taste it all in that kiss, Sharon’s need and frustration and urgency. It sparked a fire in the blonde, sweeping her along into the desperate need to take and touch as much as possible. She clutched at Sharon’s waist, her hands tracing warm curves before she slid her palms beneath the satin of the brunette’s panties to grasp at her backside, pulling her ever closer. 

Sharon groaned, angling her hips against Brenda’s. She sucked her bottom lip and tightened the grip of her fingers, her breath panting against Brenda’s cheek as she twisted that silky blonde hair. Brenda’s scalp burned from Sharon’s unforgiving treatment, but the sensation only made her slicker and wetter than before. She didn’t always like it so rough, but the frenzied, desperate pace Sharon had set made the blonde feel as though she might implode if she didn’t keep up. 

Digging her nails into Sharon’s ass with one hand, Brenda used her free hand to grope at the clasp of Sharon’s bra, fumbling until she managed to part the fabric. She scratched her lover’s back, unable to bear the loss of contact long enough to pull off the bra. She _needed_ to have Sharon naked, needed to be naked herself, but she could do nothing but kiss and kiss until she felt dizzy from lack of breath. Mercifully, Sharon pulled away, groaning at the sight of Brenda’s kiss-swollen lips. 

Sharon released Brenda’s hair, moving instead to tug off the pink tank top in one fluid motion. “I feel better already,” the other woman said before closing her lips around one stiff nipple, and Brenda cried out. Her Sharon was an excellent multi-tasker, and while she devoted ample oral attention to her breasts, she divested them each of their remaining undergarments. 

Brenda’s clit throbbed and she bit her lip to hold back the begging that was ready on her tongue. She was certain that whatever Sharon had in store for her would be better than anything she could think of to beg for. Instead, she simply arched her back, thrusting her breasts further against her lover’s face. When the captain released one nipple with a wet ‘pop’ and moved to the other, Brenda Leigh’s legs nearly gave way. She braced herself by reaching for Sharon, scratching her nails against her heated skin. 

Sharon swatted Brenda’s hands away, and the very action sent a shiver down Brenda’s spine. Her lover had been just as swept away by the intensity of their passion as Brenda had been, but her need to be in charge had returned. 

Brenda was more than ready to acquiesce to whatever Sharon had in mind. 

Sharon nipped at the swell of her lover’s breast as she pulled back, her eyes dark and narrow as she gazed at Brenda. “I think it’s time for you to get on the bed.” 

It was an order, not a suggestion. 

Brenda gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. “How’s this?” 

Sharon’s eyes darkened. “Not bad, but not what I had in mind.” She walked over to the dresser, proud and unabashed in her nudity, as she took up her glass of bourbon. “Scoot back, and then get on your hands and knees.” 

Brenda knew it was coming—Sharon had told her, after all—and yet she flushed, her pale flesh donning a rosy hue as she did as she was told. She faced the head of the bed, leaving her backside entirely exposed to those hungry, calculating green eyes. The wait was agonizing, but Brenda admonished herself not to turn around. Sharon needed this, and Brenda was desperate to prove that she could give the woman what she craved without thinking solely of her own gain. 

It didn’t hurt that this would give them _both_ what they needed. 

Behind her, she heard the clink of the glass as it was set upon the dresser, and could feel the air shift in the room as the other woman drew closer. She could faintly hear the rustle of things happening at the foot of the bed, and Brenda shivered again. 

Sharon was almost ready. 

Brenda closed her eyes, recalling from memory what it had looked like the first time Sharon had tightened the leather straps around her thighs. She wanted so badly to turn and look at her, but she refused. She could clearly picture the purple silicone phallus jutting proudly from her hips, and the thought of Sharon standing behind her while she wore it made her breath thready. She heard the quiet squirt of lubricant onto the dildo, and the slippery sound of Sharon’s fingers spreading it along the length of the shaft. She held her breath and waited. 

The bed shifted beneath Sharon’s added weight, and Brenda whimpered. 

After what felt like an eternity, Sharon’s hands smoothed across Brenda’s ass, tickling and scratching in nonsensical patterns. Brenda hitched her breath; she could just feel Sharon’s eyes on her, drinking in the sight of her in this pose. She knew it would be completely obvious just how ready she was—Sharon knew it, and yet she continued to tease her, keeping her hips back just far enough to keep the dildo from brushing against her. 

Those long fingers dipped between the cleft of her ass, stroking down, down, down to the puffy, swollen, wet lips of Brenda’s sex. Brenda clenched handfuls of duvet and locked her elbows when she realized how much she was trembling. “Oh, jesus…Sharon…” She groaned when Sharon slipped one finger inside of her, followed by a second. 

“Are you ready for me?” 

“Yes!” Brenda cried, her voice high and desperate. 

Sharon chuckled, removing her fingers so that she could rub in tight circles around Brenda’s sensitive clitoris. The blonde gulped—if Sharon kept this up, she wouldn’t last long at all. Just as she felt her body tensing in anticipation of release, she felt the bulbous head of the dildo poised at her opening. She bit her lip, readying herself—but Sharon’s only movement was to remove her fingers from between Brenda’s legs. 

Brenda let out a whimper of frustration. What on earth was Sharon waiting for? Brenda had been more than accommodating in her attempt to let Sharon play out her dominant fantasies, but the waiting was becoming torturous. It was like holding a dripping ice cream cone without being able to lick the sticky sweetness from her fingers. 

Finally, when she could stand it no longer, Brenda surged back against Sharon with such force that they both nearly toppled over as she impaled herself on the dildo. They both cried out together, and Sharon gripped Brenda’s hips to steady them both. The blonde hissed as her body stretched to accommodate the toy, though she was so aroused that she barely felt the sting. She grinned and then nearly laughed. _That_ was what her lover had been waiting for. Sharon hadn’t simply wanted to fuck Brenda into submission—she wanted an equal give and take. She wanted the balance that she could never receive at work or with anyone else. 

She wanted them to fuck each other.

There was no more waiting now. With each thrust of Sharon’s hips, Brenda met her with a counterthrust, syncing them in a perfect rhythm. The first time they had done this, they had both fumbled and giggled and flailed haplessly. Now, months later, they had perfected this act. Neither of them needed this accessory often, but on certain occasions they longed for the addition of something hard and demanding that would allow them the freedom to explore and caress and kiss with their hands and mouths. As the ridged toy stroked her hypersensitive sex, Brenda just knew that the base of the shaft was pressing against Sharon’s clit, the material of the harness rubbing with just enough friction to bring her closer and closer to her own climax. 

Brenda sank down onto her elbows, unable to support herself any longer. She could feel her pleasure mounting though she resisted, wanting this deliciously erotic act to go on until they could both no longer move. They would both be sore in the morning—the thought made Brenda grin into her pillow. 

Sharon’s thrusts grew more erratic, her hands clutching at her hips so hard that Brenda knew there would be impressions left behind by her fingernails. She could feel that Sharon was getting close, could tell by the harsh, ragged breaths and the low cadence of the sounds coming from her throat. Turning her head, Brenda looked over her shoulder, brown eyes widening at the image of her lover. Sharon’s hair framed her flushed face and flowed over her shoulders, unkempt and unspeakably sexy. Her body was flushed and glistening with perspiration, her breasts swaying with each thrust of her body. Brenda would never, ever forget the sight of her like this. 

Their eyes met. Brenda panted as Sharon grinned, and then the brunette threw her head back and let out a guttural moan as she came. Her entire body shuddered as she climaxed, her nails digging ever deeper into her hips. Brenda watched it all, gaping at the glorious tableau of her girlfriend falling to pieces. 

Once Sharon caught her breath, she sat back on her heels, gripping Brenda’s waist in order to pull the blonde with her and remain inside of her. Her breasts pressed against Brenda’s back while her hand delved between her legs, rubbing Brenda’s clit while she jabbed her hips in pointed, hard thrusts. The toy felt deeper from this position and Brenda tipped her head back against Sharon’s shoulder, allowing herself to be filled completely while the captain guided her body toward release. With the added stimulation of Sharon’s fingers, Brenda did not last long—her entire body tensed like a coil, her breath hitching for an eternity before she sprang apart, coming with a shout so loud that Brenda’s throat became hoarse. She pulsed around the toy and spasmed against Sharon’s fingers until her body could do no more than collapse against the supportive frame of her lover. 

They panted like this for several minutes, their hearts thundering and their limbs prickling and sore. It was Brenda who moved first, gingerly leaning forward to allow Sharon to slowly pull the toy out of her body. She wanted to slump down onto the bed, but Brenda turned, helping her lover to unfasten the harness. Once freed, Sharon dropped the strap-on unceremoniously to the floor, tugging Brenda onto the bed with her. 

“Thank you for that,” Sharon quietly said, her fingertips playing languidly with Brenda’s hair. 

“Mmm…thank _you_ ,” Brenda quickly amended. “I wanna send a fruit basket to whoever ruined your day.” 

Sharon snorted. “I do too.” 

The blonde traced the red imprint on Sharon’s hip left behind by the harness. “How’d I do? Did I satisfy your craving, captain?” 

The brunette smiled before kissing her lover gently. “You did. Although…” 

The blonde raised an eyebrow. 

“Now I’m craving pizza and bourbon.” 

Brenda laughed. “I can make that happen.” 

\---


End file.
